Arthur Davidson
Arthur Davidson "''It's all well and good that the Retro-Adaption Virus is finished, but this is still war, and I'm not backing down just so a few muties can become normal again" -''Arthur, to an Enclave Scientist Colonel Arthur Henry Davidson is the commander of all Enclave forces in the Chicago area as of 2291. Born on, ironically, the same date as the Lone Wanderer, to Janet Davidson, an Officer in the Enclave, and George Davidson, the Ex-Leader of Squad Sigma, he was raised from birth into the Enclave, however, as he grew up, he began to somewhat doubt the Enclave's decisions, such as its non ending hostility to the NCR and its alliance to Ceaser's Legion, of whom he was quoted saying, are nothing but "democracy hating fanatics" under the command of "a misguided lunatic". Still, he remained loyal to the Enclave and at the age of 19 he graduated from the Enclave's Verti-Assault corps in Raven Rock at the rank of Lieutenant. Distinguishing himself during the war with the Brotherhood, he was promoted to Captrain after personally killing 30 Brotherhood soldiers, which, considering their numbers, was quite a lot. He was promoted to Colonel some time after and given command of the Enclave forces in Chicago, although not technically on Enclave High Command. He led the Midwestern Enclave to many victories during the Supremacy War against the Mutant Liberation Army. Childhood Growing up in Raven Rockto a military family, it was clear from the day he entered the Verti-Assault corps that he was different, although just how he was wasn't specified. This difference was shown in his time in the Military. While loyal to the Enclave and its long term goals, he was against some of the politics going on in the wasteland, most notably the conflict in California. The Enclave had been fighting the NCR since 2241, and was so desperate that it made a peace treaty with the Legion. He strongly opposed this, claiming the Legion hated democracy and that its leader had a flawed, misguided view of the world. He graduated in 2277, at the age of 19, becoming a Lieutenent in the Corps. He was deployed in the Capital Wasteland, where he personally claimed 30 kills on Brotherhood Soldiers. When Raven Rock was destroyed in 2277, he entered a period of grief and depression of the deaths of his parents. He was lucky to be near Autumn's side at the purifier, because he left with the retreating Colonel. Military Career Davidson's early years were nothing noteworthy, but it is known he was promoted to Colonel sometime after the Brotherhood-Enclave war and given command of Enclave forces in the Midwestern area. He cared deeply about the men under his command and was very charismatic, often taking the time to visit soldiers and, in the case of the Battle of Quincy, even fought alongside them. This tactic was very dangerous yet boosted the morale of Enclave troops fighting alongside him. He advocated the use of the P95 Plasma Carbine as an alternative to the widely used urban plasma rifle, his main reason being that the Carbine's bolt was a lot faster than that of the Rifle's, being a better weapon for mid-to-long range combat while keeping the effectiveness in close quarters that the Plasma Rifle was so widely known for. He also supported the Retro-Adaption Virus as an alternative to the FEV, and watched many captured mutants being subject to it, even offering his own insight to things. All of these traits made him the leader of the people, and many Enclave soldiers watched in awe as he gave his speeches or walked through the halls of Bunker Alpha, his head held high despite there being a war on. -WIP-